


Mistakes

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya made a few mistakes after making an online dating profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

Tatsuya hadn’t known if online dating would be a good idea when Shuuzou first suggested it. Did he really think Tatsuya was desperate enough to actually go with that?

...Well he was actually desperate enough to try that. Way too desperate if he was being honest.

Maybe that’s why he was sitting in front of the computer, trying to set up the account and failing. What the hell was he actually supposed to put on this damn thing? The fact he’d lived in L.A. for most of his life and that he liked basketball?

“Shuu, I don’t think this was as good of an idea as we first thought…” He groaned, sitting back. “I can’t think of anything to put.”

“Oh come on, Tatsuya. Put the fact you play billiards on there.” Shuuzou said with a sigh. “Also your American drama--and juggling!”

“That’s not going to attract anyone!” Tatsuya replied with a frown. “Really, Shuu--”

“Fine, then get up.” The other man said, crossing his arms. “I know you well enough that I could fill it out for you.”

“Are you kidding me?” Tatsuya looked up and, judging by the look on his face, Shuuzou was indeed serious. “Fine, just don’t make me sound like a cocky asshole.”

“I won’t, I won’t.” Shuuzou took Tatsuya’s spot as the latter stood up. “Just let me doll this up-- Dude why did you use this picture?”

“What about it? I thought it was nice.” Tatsuya replied with a small frown. “I wanted to use a normal picture--”

“I’m changing it to another one of you.” Shuuzou said. “One that may attract above-average men, because we both know that’s what you want.”

“Shuu!” Tatsuya crossed his arms. “I want the above-average men to also have fairly low expectations, I don’t always look nice.”

“Tatsuya… One time you woke up with like an hour of sleep, didn’t have time to get ready because your alarm didn’t wake you up, and were wearing a frumpy ass sweater…” Shuu began. “You were still the hottest guy in the room.”

Tatsuya sighed. “You… have a point.”

Shuuzou gave a small nod. “So I’m using the hottest picture you have on here.”

“Shuu!”

 

-

 

Tatsuya had to say, after he let Shuuzou set up his account, he’d been getting a lot of interested people. A lot more than he probably would’ve gotten setting it up himself. Even if he did find his profile picture kind of…vain.

Still, most of the people who contacted him… Never really caught his attention. Sure, they all seemed like nice enough people, but they all seemed to be more interested in casual sex than talking.

He was tempted to take the offers sometimes, too. But he was really more interested in an actual relationship. Well, at least a date.

Maybe that’s why he didn’t have too high of hopes when he got a message from some “Hanamiya Makoto.” The guy didn’t look his type at first and he didn’t think someone like that would be interested in him…

But, hey, it wouldn’t hurt to look at his message and reply.

 

**M: Hey there. You can juggle, huh? Never seen a pretty boy do that.**

_T: Well, guess you’ve seen it now._

**M: I wouldn’t call it that, I mean, I’ve never actually seen you do it.**

_T: What? Do you want a chance to? If you do I’m sure we could arrange something._

**M: Well, I should get to know you before you start doing fancy trick for me.**

_T: Oh? Then maybe we should chat some now, we are messaging each other._

**M: I’d say yes, but I’m so bad at talking over IMs…**

_T: You seemed fine a minute ago._

**M: Doesn’t change the fact I’m much better at talking to people face to face.**

_T: Alright… Your point is…?_

**M: Well, I’m not in town currently, but I’ll be back in a few months.**   
**How about we meet up then?**

  
  


_T: Oh, someone’s willing to wait a long time to talk._

**M: You seem pretty enough to wait for…**

**If you’re willing to wait for me, that is.**

 

_T: Well… Why not? There’s a nice coffee shop near my place._

_If you’re alright with it we could always meet up there…_

_The name of the place is ‘Common Ground’ if you are in fact interested._

 

**M: Why not? How about we meet up the day after I get back.**

**August 25th, I mean, if you’re free then, around noon.**

_T: Sounds good to me, see you in August, then._

Tatsuya let out a shaky breath. That had… Gone a lot better than he’d been expecting. He’d expected the chat to go no where or to end in the same place most of his others ended. A date, though… A date coming out of the chat was a nice change. Even if he did have to wait a few months.

“Yeah… This’ll be really nice.”

 

-

 

Tatsuya sat in his chair with a sigh, glancing over his dating profile. Chats had slowed down quite a bit since he started… Not that that was an entirely bad thing. No, it was nice not having five a day.

Still, it had basically come to a halt now. Maybe this dating profile just wasn’t working out anymore?

He could always close it at the end of the month if he didn’t get any interest… Yeah, that’d work. He’d leave it open to the 31st.

“It wouldn’t hurt…” He mumbled. “Not many seem interested any--”

He blinked when a notification for a new chat popped up. Apparently one person was interested enough to start up a chat.

He gave the guy’s profile a quick glance, he seemed pretty nice. Also pretty lazy since he apparently “shortens words bc it’s faster that way.”

Thought Tatsuya couldn’t say he minded, no, he really didn’t mind at all. The guy could still be fun to chat with and he could understand wanting to save some time.

He just had to look and see exactly what the guy wanted to chat about. Reading the message, though, it wasn’t what he expected.

 

**A: Ne, why do u like basketball~?**

_T: I think it’s fun to play and I’ve been doing it since I was a little kid, why do you ask?_

**A: It’s just really boring to me.**

**U should do something else with ur time~**

_T: Well I do play billiards a lot too… So I do do something else with my time._

__

**A: Oh~ U do~? That must be fun~**

**...Is it hard to play~?**

 

_T: No, not really. Why? You interested in trying it out?_

**A: Kinda~ Maybe u could teach me how to play~**

_T: You want me to teach you? I dunno, I don’t usually teach strangers…_

**A: Well can u make an exception for me~?**

 

_T: I don’t think I can._

_If we chatted some first I could probably teach you, though._

 

**A: Eh~? Well could we at least chat face to face~?**

**I really don’t like talking over this, it’s super lame~**

 

_T: Oh? Well, sure. When do you want to meet up and where?_

 

**A: How about in a week~?**

**I dunno where u and me should meet up, tho.**

_T: There’s a coffee shop near my place._

_‘Common Ground’ is the name, we can always meet up there, if you want._

 

**A: Why not~? See u on the 25th, I guess~**

**I’ll be there around noon, okay~?**

Tatsuya sat back, looking at the messages. Apparently he had a date a week from today… Maybe this page hadn’t been as fruitless as he’d thought.

Sure, the slog of the last few months had made most of the old conversations blur together, but that was besides the point. He’d actually had a chance to get a date out of it all. Now he’d just have to make sure he was ready for the date…

“I can do this,” he mumbled, “nothing can go wrong at this point.”

 

-

 

**M: Hey pretty boy, long time no chat.**

**Hope you still remember that coffee date we set up a few months ago.**

 

When Tatsuya saw this message on his profile he panicked.

He’d forgotten he’d set up a date with this Makoto guy months before he ever talked to the Atsushi guy. This wasn’t good.

If he’d been thinking straight, he might’ve sent one of them a message, asking to change the date. Say he was sick and the next day wasn’t going to work. But he wasn’t thinking right in that moment, no.

No, instead of just taking the easy route out, he found himself calling his little brother. His little brother who happened to very much be at work at the moment.

“Tatsuya?” Taiga’s voice came through the phone. “You’re lucky you called on lunch break. What do you need?”

Tatsuya let out a shaky breath. “Taiga, I fucked up.”

“Fucked up?” Curiosity now filled Taiga’s tone. “How’d you fuck up?”

“So, I was chatting with this guy, Makoto. We set up a… date for tomorrow a few months ago, yeah?” Tatsuya started. “Well… I forgot about it.”

“So?” Taiga asked. “You can do this, do you need some moral support or…?”

“No, I kind of… Set up another date… With another guy…” Tatsuya took a deep breath. “At the same place… Tomorrow.”

“Tatsuya… Didn’t Alex tell you to start writing down meetings?” Taiga asked.

“Yeah…” Tatsuya sighed. Of course Taiga was going to bring that up. Ever since they’d been little Alex had told him to write down dates to remember and… “I just...haven’t ever done it.”

“Tatsuya…” Taiga sighed. “Okay, here… To fix this you’ve just gotta-- Shit, I can’t talk I need to get back to work. Just… be more careful in the future!”

Without another word, the younger man had hung up on Tatsuya. Great… Now he had no one to help him out.

Well, he could always call Alex, maybe she’d have some advice as to how to deal with the entire two dates at the same time thing… Sure Alex had never been on a date, but she still might have some advice.

 

-

 

Tatsuya walked into the coffee shop with a sigh. He’d called Alex, and all he’d gotten was some laughter and a “Tatsuya you need to start writing these things down!”

So now he got to try and explain to both men why he had agreed to meet up with both of them. God… He had a feeling this was going to end horribly.

Well, he could always prepare himself first, figure out just what to say before the noticed him--

“Oh, there you are!” Two voices broke his thoughts and broke any hope of him being able to figure out what to say.

It didn’t take long for two men, both ones he knew from profile pictures to approach him and give each other confused looks.

“Pretty boy...who’s the big guy?” Makoto asked after a moment of silence filled with awkward stares passed. “A friend or…? I thought we were here to chat alone.”

“Muro-chin~” Atsushi whined, catching the man off guard and easily quieting any words from Tatsuya. “Who is this guy~? You said we were gonna chat~”

“Pretty boy… Did you set up two dates for today?” Makoto asked. “If you did, I’d like to know why.”

“Well, you see I’m really bad at remembering important dates…” Tatsuya began, rubbing the back of his head. “And I forgot about what I had set up with you and set something up with Murasakibara-kun here.”

“I see…” Makoto gave Tatsuya a frown. “Well, maybe we can work around this.”

“Eh~? You think so~?” Atsushi asked, tilting his head slightly. “How~?”

“We’re both here to chat with pretty boy, right?” Makoto began. “Why not chat with him at the same time. We can take turn asking questions.”

“But I’m here to learn more about both of you too…” Tatsuya said, crossing his arms with a frown.

“Then you ask a question and we both answer.” Makoto replied with a shrug. “What do you two think?”

“Eh, sure~”

Tatsuya felt like he really couldn’t say no.

 

-

 

Tatsuya felt like his dates had turned into one large date between all three of them.

Actually he was pretty sure that that was what had happened. At least, he had to think that since Makoto and Atsushi seemed to be flirting with each other(and him) quite a lot.

Not that it made it all less awkward, no. He actually felt it was probably making it more awkward, something he’d laugh about with Taiga.

“You know… I should probably go.” Tatsuya finally mumbled. “I have things to do…”

“Wait~ Can we meet again~?” Atsushi asked. “Maybe next Friday~?”

“Oh… sure.” Tatsuya replied, rubbing the back of his head. “We can--”

“Would you mind if I come along too?” Makoto asked, giving Tatsuya a grin.

“Oh, well--”

“I’d be okay with it, if Muro-chin would be~” Atsushi hummed. “I like Miya-chin a lot, you know~”

“Well, then I guess it’ll be fine…” Tatsuya replied. “I just… One of you message me with a time and place, okay?”

“Okay~”

“Sounds good to me.” Makoto said, blowing Tatsuya a mocking kiss as he started walking away. “See you next week, pretty boy.”

As Tatsuya continued walking away he had to say he wasn’t expecting to get another date out of the whole fiasco.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end of this is rlly weak but meh


End file.
